Sequel: Aku Tahu Itu
by FunKai
Summary: Hei, aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Tentang kisah cinta terlarang yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa kau mau mendengarkannya? /Rin's Side/maaf untuk typo-nya/


Tentang cerita sampingan dari '**Aku Tahu Itu**'  
Kisah dari mereka yang tidak bisa aku tulis jadi satu dengan cerita yang sesungguhnya

******Vocaloid ©** Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc

**Warning:** OOC, Typo, Cerita yang penuh ke gajean dan akhir cerita yang—entahlah. Author sendiri juga bingung.

* * *

**Hei, aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu.**

**Tentang kisah cinta terlarang yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.**

**Apa kau mau mendengarkannya?**

* * *

Kita adalah saudara. Aku tahu itu.

Hubungan di antara kita tidak lebih dari hubungan antar saudara. Ya, tidak lebih. Hanya sebatas hubungan saling menjaga, melindungi dan menyayangi antar saudara saja.

Tapi, hatiku selalu memberontak. Menolak kenyataan tentang batas-batas hubungan di antara kita. Setiap malam aku selalu menjerit dalam keheningan. Membiarkan buliran air mata menuruni wajahku. Menciptakan jejak-jejak samar aliran yang cukup menyesakkan setiap aku melihatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan untuk menutupi segalanya. Tapi kau selalu bisa menebaknya. Dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirmu kau membuka paksa pintu hatiku yang selama ini aku tutup rapat-rapat darimu. Aku takut kalau aku akan terjatuh dalam dekapanmu. Meskipun semua itu hanya sebatas anganku saja. Karena aku tahu, pada akhirnya semua itu tidak akan mengubah fakta yang ada—untuk selamanya—bahwa aku hanya akan menjadi saudaramu.

* * *

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja,kan?"

Aku merasakan tepukan pelan di bahuku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera menolehkan wajahku dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Len. Hanya sedikit mengantuk saja,kok."

Sebisa mungkin aku mengubah nada bicaraku. Membuatnya terdengar seperti aku yang selalu tersenyum di hadapanmu. Kau hanya terdiam menatapku. Mencoba menganalisis setiap ekspresi yang aku tampakkan. Mencoba memahami nada bicara yang keluar dari bibirku.

"Kau bohong."

Kau mengetahuinya.

"Tidak kok, sungguh. Aku tidak bohong,"

Ekspresimu mengeras. Seolah-olah sedang memaksaku untuk mengatakan segala yang aku tutupi darimu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Mengacuhkan setiap pandanganmu yang mengintimidasiku secara tak langsung.

"Ayolah, Len. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Ah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Oke? Mama dan Papa pasti khawatir di rumah."

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kulihat Len terdiam untuk sesaat lalu menghela nafas dengan berat. Tanpa melihat ke arahku, Len segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan berjalan dengan santai ke arah pintu kelas.

"Hei, cepatlah. Apa kau mau aku meninggalkanmu di sini, Rin?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ancamanmu itu hanya sebatas ucapan semata, Len. Mana bisa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku di sini?

"Iya, iya. Aku mendengarkanmu."

Aku bergegas menyambar tas yang ku letakkan di atas kursi. Hembusan angin sore menggoyangkan beberapa helai rambutku, membuatku menoleh sejenak ke arah jendela.

Mataku membulat saat aku melihat sosok seorang gadis bersurai tosca tampak berlari tergesa menuju gerbang sekolah. Tak lama kemudian tampak seorang pemuda berambut ocean berlari di belakangnya.

Mereka terlihat saling berteriak satu sama lain. Suara mereka bahkan terdengar hingga kelas meskipun itu hanya samar-samar. Gadis itu, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah salah satu dari teman dekatku—Hatsune Miku—anak dari kelas sebelah. Lalu pemuda berambut ocean itu adalah Kaito Shion. Salah satu siswa yang menjadi sosok idola para siswi di sekolah.

Idola sekolah, huh? Orang bodoh macam apa yang bisa tergila-gila pada orang sok suci itu. Apa sih bagusnya dari laki-laki berengsek itu? Yang ku tahu dia hanyalah manusia paling bodoh, paling idiot, paling naif dan paling rendahan di dunia ini. Akan ku cekik dia, akan kugantung di tiang, akan ku— tunggu dulu. Bukannya Miku menyukainya? Argh! Apa yang sudah kupikirkan! Miku akan membenciku selamanya kalau dia tahu aku berpikiran seperti itu!

"Bukankah itu Miku-chan?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk sesaat. Entah kenapa perasaan sesak mengalir di dalam diriku saat mendengar nada suara itu penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran. Aku menghela nafas kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar, apa kau mau menolongnya— Len?"

"Pasti."

Len menjawabnya dengan suara tegas. Len tidak ragu. Aku yakin, dia benar-benar akan melakukannya. Tapi.. Aku... Tidak mau! Jangan lakukan itu, Len!

"Aku akan menolongnya. Tunggu di—"

"Tidak!"

Secara tidak sadar aku meneriakkan isi hatiku. Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan ke dua tangan. Mataku menatap ke arah Len, berharap dia mau mengerti bagaimana kondisiku saat ini. Tapi Len hanya terdiam. Dia membolakan matanya. Pupil aquamarine yang sama dengan milikku itu mengecil. Menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan dengan reaksiku tadi.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Len. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku.. Maaf.. Aku minta maaf!"

Aku merasakan sesuatu menghujam dadaku. Nafasku terasa sesak, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang berat menggantung di pelupuk mataku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahk kuat-kuat lalu menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan.

"Ah, maaf. Bisa kita lupakan? Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa di rumah, Len."

Tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan Len—yang sudah ku bentak sedemikian kerasnya— aku segera bergegas melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruang kelas. Meninggalkan Len yang terpaku seorang diri di sana.

Berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan luka yang kudapat saat aku terjatuh di tangga. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan limpahan debu yang membalut pakaianku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan buliran air mata yang membuncah dari pelupuk mataku.

Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, mengunci diri di kamar dan meluapkan setiap emosi yang mengganjal hatiku. Tidak, hal itu tidak mungkin bisa terjadi.

Meskipun aku berada di kamar, aku tidak bisa menghempaskan kenyataan bahwa Len juga ada di sana. Lebih tepatnya di sebelah kamarku. Meskipun aku mati-matian meredam suara tangisku, dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

Tapi dia hanya akan tersenyum di keesokan harinya. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun, meskipun aku merasa sangat yakin, bahwa dia mendengar semuanya semalam. Mendengar setiap untaian kata yang terucap di antara sela tangisku. Len pasti tidak bisa tidur semalam. Lihat saja. Kantung matanya nyaris sama seperti milikku.

Mungkin aku seharusnya meminta maaf padanya. Aku sudah mengganggu jam-jam istirahatnya selama beberapa hari. Pasti rasanya menyakitkan saat mencoba tetap terjaga di kelas, apalagi Len bukanlah orang yang bisa menahan kantuk. Yah, dia memang tidak mempunyai bakat menjadi hikkikomori sepertiku.

"Rin!"

Huh? Bukankah itu tadi suara Len? Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia ikut berlari mengejarku? Apakah aku harus berbalik untuk melihatnya? Tidak, aku tidak akan sempat. Lampu penyebrangan sebentar lagi akan berubah merah. Aku harus bergegas menyebrang.

Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan itu, aku segera mempercepat lariku dan berhasil sampai di seberang jalan tepat sebelum lampu berubah merah. Aku segera menyingkir ke arah tepi trotoar dan mengatur nafasku yang terengah.

Aku memang ahli dalam olah raga, berlari bukanlah masalah bagiku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka aku akan merasa kelelahan begini. Mungkin aku harus menambah jadwal latihan harianku dengan list bertuliskan 'lari maraton' dengan catatan tambahan 'biarkan anjing tetangga itu mengejarmu, Rin'. Ugh, pasti akan sulit sekali.

Ah, bukankah itu Len?

Mataku menatap sosok berambut blonde yang nampak kecapaian di seberang jalan. Nafasnya tampak berat dan sangat tidak beraturan—menandakan bahwa dia telah berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Garis zebra cross yang melintang di jalan tampak seperti garis finish. Garis yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau capai saat mengejarku, Len.

"Hei, Len."

Aku memanggil nama Len dengan sedikit berteriak. Tak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman yang ku ukir dengan sekuat tenaga di wajahku. Len menengadahkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku yakin, dia menjawabnya dengan gumanan.

"Aku akan memikirkan rencana untuk menolong Miku. Kau tenang saja. Bukankah rencanaku tidak pernah gagal sedikitpun?"

Aku mengacungkan jempolku sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebuah kamuflase yang serasa mencekikku dengan sangat kuat. Membuatku serasa ingin mati saja.

Len nampak terperangah kaget mendengarnya. Mata aquamarine itu melebar. Menampakkan sebuah kekaguman dan kelegaan yang serasa membuatku seperti di dorong ke arah lautan lepas.

"Benarkah itu, Rin?"

Len bertanya dengan antusias. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban 'ya' atas pertanyaan Len. Len melonjak kegirangan. Tidak biasanya aku akan melihat Len berekspresi seperti itu. Tapi biarlah, aku yakin dia pasti merasa sangat lega.

"Tapi, bukankah tadi kau bilang 'tidak'? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita melakukannya?"

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara. Mengeluarkan suara sedikit saja bahkan tidak. Yang terdengar di telingaku hanya suara deru mesin dari kendaran beroda empat yang lalu lalang di hadapanku, suara timer bagi pejalan kaki yang ingin menyebrang. Juga suara langkah kaki Len yang semakin mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa,kok."

_Ini sangat menyakitkan, Len! Hentikan!_

"Toh, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja tahu."

_Tidak bisakah kita mengacuhkannya saja?!_

"Lagipula, aku senang bisa membantu."

_Aku mohon, bunuh aku sekarang juga Len! Aku tidak mau mengatakannya!_

"Bukankah kita harus saling tolong menolong—"

_Tidakkk! Hentikan! Jangan biarkan aku mengatakannya!_

"—sebagai saudara."

* * *

Aku memang bodoh. Sejujurnya aku sadar, sangat sadar malah. Bahwa perkataanku itu, hanya membuatku semakin tersakiti saja. Tapi... Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?! Aku tidak mau melihat ekspresi yang sarat akan kesedihan terpancar dari wajah Len. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku.. Aku..

**Aku hanya ingin melihat Len tersenyum bahagia. Hanya itu saja.**

* * *

**a.n:** oke, ini memang hanyalah sebuah sequel.  
Salahkan jadwal sekolah yang membuatku terkena writer block tak berujung ini.  
Ah, aku juga mau meminta maaf.  
Cerita yang sesungguhnya dari 'Aku Tahu Itu' akan tersendat untuk beberapa bulan.  
Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi #curhat

Terimakasih untuk kalian, yang sudah mau membaca ceritaku ini.  
Maaf, bila masih ada typo. Hehe  
Tolong kritik dan sarannya,ya.  
Sampai Jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
